Leo Valdez and Calypso's Island
by ImWritingInThisSec
Summary: After falling of the Argo II after fighting some monsters, Leo wakes up by a beautiful girl, who soon he find her name is Calypso, seating on a chair beside him. They would become great friends and maybe even more. But, Would Leo stay with Calypso? Rated T because I don't know. (I don't own the Picture, drawing by Burdge). COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**THIS IS NOT A ONE-SHOT. So this is the longest thing that I've wrote, I mean I've wrote longer thing but they weren't Fanfics. So the story kind of came to me when I was reading a Fic were the HoO character meet calypso on New York (I think) and I kind of thought that it would be funny/nice Leo on Calypso's Island, By the way there might be a little of Mark Of Athena Spoiler so If you haven't read it, you would preferably not read.**

**(kind of between mark of athena and house of hades)**

* * *

** CHAPTER 1**

There was a beautiful girl, with almond eyes and caramel hair braided over one shoulder. She was wearing and sleeveless Greek dress and had a pleasant smile on her face. I would be really pleased if I woke up and found a beautiful girl seating on a chair beside the bed I was in to, especially because it felt motherly and that's a feeling I haven't got on a while now.

"Oh, you woke up" she said looking at me

"Yeah, who are you?" I asked

"Calypso" she answered with joy "What´s your name? You are not like the last hero who arrive here, he used to talk on his sleep"

I let a little laugh but answered her question "Leo. Where am I?"

"Ogygia" she answered "This is my island; I used to be punished and had to stay here forever but the last hero, the one who talk on his sleep, made a deal with the gods and now I´m free but I just don´t want to leave this place, for now. I would be leaving anyway, on a couple of day, weeks I don´t know time is difficult here"

I nodded really don´t wanting an explanation on how time was different here and my mind was focussed on how I have end up here because I clearly didn´t know. I remembered falling from the Argo II into the water but I was alone, not like last time with the Greek fire and Hazel and Frank, and I didn´t found Aphros and Bythos and clearly I wasn´t underwater like last time, I tried remembering more but I only came out that we were on our way to Greece, with Nico leading us, to close The Doors Of Death and safe Percy and Annabeth.

I tried to move since I was still resting on the comfy bed. But my body hurt so I decide to stay still. Calypso looked at me with a worried face and asked "do you feel alright?"

"My body hurt" I said but I wanted some answers so before she could say something more I just ask her the most important of all the questions I had "How did I arrive here?" yeah really important.

"I found you; you were faint and floating on the water" she said but that only gave a little bit of information.

"Is this near Greece" I asked hoping to know more about it

"Oh. I don´t know" she said and I just couldn´t help but laugh, who didn´t knew where they were, I mean I´ve been lost a couple of time and flying on Festus sometime I just didn´t know anymore where I was but as far as I knew this girl had been living Zeus-knows-how-much-time here and just didn´t knew where she was.

"Don´t laugh, this place is everywhere I just don´t know" I stop laughing and she look at me and gave me a beautiful smile "Rest, I would wake you for dinner" I follow her orders and went to sleep once more, but for some reason I couldn´t take her face out of my mind she was so beautiful.

Oh, man I fall for every girl I met; like Khione Thalia Hazel and Eco

* * *

**So Is it bad or good or horrible or fantastic...**

**I would like to hear what you think.**

**REVIEW**

**-ImWritingInThisSec**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I was going to post this earlier but I couldn't finish writing it. I was going to finish writing either this morning or last night. but Yesterday on the Afternoon I was forced to take my Little cousin (who had come to visit) to the park, which I didn't want to do. I took my phone so I could write and then transfer it to Word but I find one of my neighbors and instead of writing I end up talking way to much.**

**But here is the Chapter.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

"Leo "I heard a voice, which I recognized as Calypso's, whispering my name. I instantly open my eyes to found Calypso staring at me, her almond eyes sparkling. "It´s time to eat, sleeping beauty"

I let out a little laugh and nodded, she held her hand and I took it. We went outside, it was already night and Calypso seemed to glow on the moonlight. She was beautiful. She guide me near the beach were supposedly we were going to eat dinner. First I thought all had been done by Calypso but later I learn that invisible servants had set the table and had cooked the marvellous food that was on the table. This was an incredible island.

**...**

As Calypso had said it was difficult to know exactly how much time I´ve been. Through all this time I have been helping Calypso with her plants. I didn´t knew there were flowers that you could only plant on the night; I think I should learn something from the Demeter cabin.

I found myself telling al lot of my life to Calypso. She felt sorry because of my mother and all I´ve been through. I started telling her about the prophecy of seven, as the Romans call it.

_"Seven Half Bloods Shall Answer the Call_

_To Storm or Fire the World Must Fall_

_An Oath to Keep With a Final Breath_

_And Foes Bear Arms To the Doors of Death" _I told her

"And you take part on that prophecy, right" She asked

"Well, Duh. I´m Leo. I´m awesome" she cracked on laughter and I couldn´t help but smile, she was gorgeous when she laugh.

"They are seven, so who are the others" asked Calypso, not laughing anymore but with a big smile, that made her look even more beautiful

"Ok, so... Jason Grace, Son of Jupiter/Zeus. however you want to. Piper Mclean, daughter of Aphrodite. Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto. Frank Zhang, son of Mars and he is a really annoying person" with that she let out a little laugh "Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena" when I said her name Calypso look like she was trying to remember something, I ignore it and continue "And finally Camp Half Blood and maybe world´s hero. Percy-"I was cut off by Calypso who finishes my sentence, on a more descriptive way

"- Jackson, son of Poseidon. Sea-green eyes and dark hair"

"Yeah..." I said really confused "How do you know him?"

"He was the last hero who was here" she said on a very low voice

"The one who talked on his sleep?" I asked, and I was literally going to laugh until I couldn´t more if she said yes

"Yes" she said a little more louder and I did start laughing so much that there were some tears rolling through my cheeks, I don´t know what Calypso found funny but she was laughing too.

When I finally stop laughing, I asked her what did exactly Percy said. Seems like a 14-year-old Percy used to dream about his little girlfriend. Calypso asked me about Percy, I told her about Annabeth being his girlfriend, she seemed sad when I told her this. Then I told her about him going missing, on the exchange program Hera made. I told her almost everything; I just left one little detail. Percy and Annabeth falling into Tartarus. I had notice that she did care about Percy, for some reason it made me feel jealous, and I just didn´t want a very sad Calypso. It wouldn´t be good for her. I might know this girl for a day (that was the most I could guess) but I cared for her. More than what I´ve cared for someone since my mother died.

* * *

**So Leo already is thinking of Calypso as a gorgeous girl. I would not change the POV but you would notice Calypso liking Leo too. **

**Had you notice that this Chapter is longer.**

**REVIEW**

**-ImWritingInThisSec**


	3. Chapter 3

**The day before Yesterday it rain here, where I live and I was free to write all day long and post yesterday but I catch myself on a movie about girls kidnapping band members or something like that, I don't know the name of the movie. Well I started the movie topic because there was this guy, who was dressed all in black, and had dark hair and dark eyes and it remind me so much of Nico Di Angelo and as the movie was almost ending you discover he keeps most of the things to himself. So Nico Di Angelo. And, man, he was Hot.**

**So back to the story, sorry should have post before. But here it is**

**ENJOY**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

We were at the Cave where I have woken up a few days ago, or moth, I still don´t know and I'm pretty sure I would possible never find out. The past who-knows-how-much-time Calypso have been acting more serious around me, she used to laugh at the awesome jokes and stupidity of Leo Valdez, but know she seem quite more serious

"Are you leaving soon" asked Calypso "Do you feel good enough to leave?" I didn't knew why she was asking this but she said it on a low tone, kind of sad, that made me think, that she wasn´t saying this because she wanted me to leave, more like if she want me to stay, and just was making sure of it.

As for Calypso´s question, I didn´t know what to answer, I mean I was feeling better, quite better than when I arrive, but I still wasn´t completely healed. And there was this feeling, that I just didn´t want to leave her, for... nothing.

"I don´t know" I said, Calypso smile a little but it quickly faded. The smile had only been for a couple of second but I had enjoyed it so much, that it made me really sad that it has fade as quickly as it had come. "Why do you ask?" I asked her, hoping for knowing this certain interest.

"Uh... it doesn´t matter"

"Yeah, It does matter" I said "Just tell me"

"I just can´t" she said, but then I heard her say something really low, I could barely hear, but I came out with "Seems like the curse haven´t vanish"

"What curse?" I asked, and instantly regretting ever asked. I wasn´t supposed to hear the last part and Calypso didn´t seem fine with me hearing over thing she kind of whisper to herself

"Nothing" she said avoiding making eye contact "Just ignore it"

"I can help, you just have to tell"

"Don´t say that you _can_ help. No hero can help" she said looking at the ground

"Why not?"

"Listen Leo, every time to time the gods would send me a companionship, which now is you and last time was Percy, but the problem is that the fates would make sure that the hero that comes _can't _stay. That would not accept my offer of staying with me here at this island. And it is always a hero who I cannot help but fall in love with" She stare at me for a couple of second, I was in shock so I didn´t said anything. She gave me a weak smile and said "Go and rest" and like that she leave quickly, maybe to the beach I had found she always go there when she wants to think.

I was watch as she left until I couldn´t see her anymore, she was lost on the darkness.

* * *

**Ok the chapter end up better than I thought. I thought it was going to be quite shorter. but it turn to be almost the same length as the other chapters, a little bit shorter but whatever. **

**And here is when things turn difficult for Leo he would be wondering if is worth staying or not. On the next Chapters you would find a confuse Leo. And since this a story that cant be really long, It might be ending on a couple of Chapters.**

**Happy New Year!**

**REVIEW**

**-ImWritingInThisSec**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so sorry guys. I'm so so so so sorry. Writing this was difficult even though it is short**

**Well no more wait here it is (I'm sorry)**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**

That night I stare at the cave ceiling, wondering if what Calypso has said was true, did she really fall for every hero who arrives here. If it was true, have Calypso fallen for me? It was hard to believe. Calypso, a beautiful girl falling for the Repair Boy, as Piper likes to call me. This girl obviously had fallen for guys better than me, Percy was an example, even being a fourteen year old boy had win Calypso´s heart.

I keep thinking the other thing Calypso had said, about accepting her offer of staying here and being immortal, she was asking me to stay with her. I want it so badly, but at the same time I knew I had to, somehow, return to the Argo II and save Percy and Annabeth from Tartarus. And since I wasn´t at the ship, what would happen if something breaks, worse, no one knew how to control it, Annabeth was the only one who could actually help, but no one else. I started to worry about my friends, what if they didn´t get to control the ship, and what about the monster who attack us, and made me arrive here.

I was sick worried, I couldn´t believe Frank had said I cared more about machines, right now I was sick worried about all of them, even Frank and Coach Hedge. I wasn´t going to stay here, even if it was leaving poor Calypso here, she was able to leave this island, why didn´t she do it.

As I was slowly falling asleep I made my _to-do_ list for tomorrow. And there was only one thing on it: Leave this island, I still didn´t know how, but I was going to do it.

After all, I´m the awesome and powerful Leo Valdez, I could deal with it.

* * *

**I said it was short, but it was kind of difficult to write. And I think that in this Chapter Leo was kind of selfish. I'm sorry guys, because of this Chapter, it was made kind of in a rush. Once again sorry. I'm still in a rush so**

**Hope you had enjoy it**

**- ImWritingInThisSec**


	5. Chapter 5

**Have you seen those movies were the boy breaks up with the girl and the girl stays at home, either watching TV or with her friends, eating a lot of ice cream, well I look exactly the same, the only difference is that my heart is not broken and I'm not crying. I'm just in a mood for ice cream.**

**Sorry for not posting before, and last chapter was crap, hope this Chapter is better**

**ENJOY**

* * *

**CHAPTER 5**

When I woke up it was still dark outside, but I didn´t care. I start walking around the island, not quite sure where was I going. After a few minutes, I guess, of walking I found myself on the beach, which clearly wasn´t on _my-places-to-go_ list right now, I still had to figure out how to leave the island. I care about Calypso, don´t get me wrong, but I still need to return to the Argo II and save my friend (who where on Tartarus, but I try not to think about it). Anyway, I still got no idea how on earth was I suppose to get out of here, and how was I suppose to get back to the Argo II, as Calypso had said this island was a ghost island, or something like that, what if this wasn´t even close to Greece, if this was near South America, how would I get back to the ship.

I kept thinking, but my thoughts were interrupted when I trip with something.

_You are incredible, Leo_, I thought

When I stand up I saw a woman with chocolate hair, braided, wearing a simple white dress, I remember her as Queen Hera, since Piper, Jason and I save her almost half a year ago. I can´t believe how time had pass so quickly. I instantly said "Queen Hera, what are you doing here?" obviously I wanted to know

"Well obviously, Leo, you have to return to the Argo II" my least favourite goddess said, matter-of-factly. Like if I didn´t knew that.

"I know, but how do I return" I asked "And why am I here?"

"Well, Aphrodite, even if Olympus is closed and we are discussing serious problems, she is still playing around so that is why you are here, she only cares about love, and making twist to every love story" Well that tells me a lot. If Piper starts asking about where on earth was I, I would just say, _ask your mother._ And by the way, what love story!? I was the only one not dating someone from the Seven. "And about the returning thing, I would send you back, obviously" As she said that I saw, from the corner of my eye, Calypso approaching.

When Calypso was finally next to me she said with a pleasant smile "Queen Hera, what a weird visit" I smile, I´m pretty sure she is the only person who says to a goddess '_what a weird visit'._ She continues "Why are you here?"

"Leo, here, is returning right now to the Argo II, he must continue his duty on the Prophecy" Calypso's smile vanishes, I was really sorry for her right now. As an attempt to cheer her up I said:

"You are allowed to leave this island, leave it go to Manhattan and plant the garden you so say there are none in Manhattan, and after the whole Giant War thing, maybe you find Percy again" I hadn't tell her that Percy was on Tartarus and that there were possibilities that we didn´t rescue them, but, once again, I left the thought aside "or visit Camp Half Blood, and we can meet, again" What I said, did cheer her up because a smile start cracking on her face. I smile back at her, by the light of the moon she looked incredible beautiful, I lost myself for a moment with just looking at her. The goddess took me out of my thought by saying:

"You shall be leaving right now Leo Valdez, your friends need you aboard" She said, which made me happy because thinking that my friend needed me didn't make me feel like a 7th wheel, as Nemesis had said.

Calypso looked at me, and made something that surprised me, she hug me tightly and whisper on my ear "We will meet again, soon"

"Sure" I whisper back, but of course I wasn´t sure. I still didn´t know if I would be alive after the Giant War thing, since the same line of the prophecy was ringing on my head again and again: _An Oath to Keep with A Final Breath_. I didn´t say that to Calypso, of course. She let me go and I said to Queen Hera "I can go now"

"Alright" I looked back at Calypso, she smiled and I smiled back, her face as gorgeous as ever.

I knew, for sure, that I would always remember her. I looked at her again and suddenly I was at my bunk on the Argo II.

* * *

**This is NOT the end; I repeat this is NOT the end. There is just one Chapter more. Hope this made up but the shit (sorry I curse a lot) of Chapter I gave you last time.**

**Wait For The Next Chapter**

**-ImWritingInThisSec**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok, this is short and all, and I can't believe, that it took me a week to write, actually I started writing it 3 days ago, but still. I almost forgot I had to write this, is it weird. The thing is that I have been more into my new story, Wasn't All This A Book, is actually a story where Alice Stark, a fan of the Percy jackson series, discover that demigods, monster, and Camp Half Blood, is all real. Well sorry for the wait.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 6**

I left my room on search of my friends (and for Frank, I'm kidding). I walked a little until I found myself on our little dining room. My friends were iris messaging with someone, I suppose Chiron. They were giving me their backs so they couldn't actually see me. I walk over at Hazel who was the only one seated down and was eating, I leaned and whisper on her ear, on an attempt of fright her out, "Hello, Hazel Levesque" she jumped and turn to look at me, her eyes were wide open but she quickly yelled:

"Leo!" I didn't know that girl could shout that loud. Whoa. Everybody turn to look on our direction, Piper, at the same time as Hazel, jump at me and hug me tightly. I looked over at my friends, Jason looked happy and relief, Frank the same way but at the same time he looked like he wanted to murder me on that right instance, I think it was because of Hazel, Nico was just relief, but I knew deep inside he was happy too, he just didn't show it. I was even happy of seeing Coach Hedge, which is kind of weird since I was never happy to see him when I was at Wilderness Boarding School.

"Where the hell have you been?" asked Piper. Of course I told her what I planed.

"Ask your mother" she looked at me weirdly. And I laugh a little at the look on her face.

"Leo, your friends had been really worried about you" said the person, not centaur, from the Iris Message, Chiron.

"Yeah, I've notice" I muttered

"Where have you been, you have been missing for, 5 days" 5 days! Really, I thought I have been out much more. "We thought you have died, and we don't even know how to control this ship, Nico tried, let's just said it didn't went well" continue Hazel.

"Did you knew that Percy talks on his sleep" I said, it was totally random, but I found it funny, and I was sure they would find it funny too, but they just look at me really weirdly.

"But where on earth have you been!" yelled Jason, which surprised since he normally doesn't shout.

"Calypso's Island?" said Chiron. Whoa. That centaur knows everything, it doesn't surprise me.

"Yep" I said as I left to the Argo II controllers, leaving all my friends more than confuse.

* * *

**The End**

**My mum is shouting, saying that I should leave the computer.**

**So Bye guys, hope you have enjoy this story. See you soon. (If we meet again in other of my stories)**


End file.
